Hold me, kiss me, love me
by AndeaGelmon
Summary: RESUME COMPLET INSIDE! Harry ne voulait pas aller en Italie. Mais on ne lui a pas donné le choix. Alors pendant qu'il prie pour que tout se passe bien, sa malchance, additionné à un ciel joueur, décident de pimenter son existence déjà bien mouvementée avec quelques pistolets... UA DM/HP - PP/HG - BZ/RW - OC/OC 1ERE FIC! (PAUSE/réécriture chap 1)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everybody! Pour information, je suis en pleine réécriture de ces chapitres que vous voyez, alors pour la suite, il va falloir patienter! Désolée!**_

_**En attendant, enjoy (again...) and comment pleeeease!**_

* * *

**RESUME Complet** :_Oui, Harry est habitué à attirer les ennuis comme un aimant. Oui, il a tout essayé pour mener une vie banale. Mais comme l'a si bien dit Kimley..._

_«Voyons Harry!Avec toi, une vie lambda devient un bordel pas possible, même si tu fais rien ! » Alors il fait avec..._

_Mais quand le ciel, cherchant de l'amusement digne de ses émissions de télé-réalité, remodèle son existence à coups de pistolets et de complots trop compliqués, Harry se dit que, finalement, il aurait du rester chez lui... _

_Mais c'est un peu trop difficile dans ce type de situations, alors comment va-t-il s'en sortir? Tout le monde se le demande._

* * *

Harry James Potter, 19 ans, toutes ses dents, et autoproclamé aimant à problèmes.

Oui, c'est bien comme ça qu'il se présenterait s'il avait un CV à remplir, à la rubrique « Particularités à nous signaler ».

En y rajoutant bisexuel, orphelin et une catastrophe en relations amoureuse. Une telle catastrophe qu'il s'en tenait maintenant à l'amitié et à l'amour familial.

Joli tableau d'entrée, non ?

Evidemment, comme tout le monde, il aspirait à une vie calme, genre amis, études, boulot, maison, mariage, (enfants ?). Mais il semblait qu'avec lui, le destin soit d'humeur taquine, car il avait décidé unilatéralement, de faire de son existence son nouveau terrain de jeu, et ce, depuis sa naissance.

Depuis la mort de ses parents plus précisément.

* * *

Au moins, il avait le début de sa « vie de rêve » : Sirius, son parrain, l'avait recueilli, et il avait eu son enfance heureuse et calme entouré de ses quatre meilleurs amis tous plus chtarbés les uns que les autres (sentez le paradoxe dans cette phrase..) : Ron le sportif, Hermione l'Erudite, Luna la Rêveuse et Kimley la Devine (elle avait la mystérieuse capacité de tout deviner sans rien voir : un mystère de la nature.) qui, d'ailleurs, était la plus jeune du groupe. Et ça aurait pu continuer ainsi.

Mais une mauvaise fée, décidant que tout cela était bien trop calme, avait décidé de lancer un sort sur sa petite existence banale…Et c'était vite parti en catastrophe.

D'abord, l'intérêt soudain des mecs (et les filles, mais on s'en fiche) de Poudlard pour sa modeste personne- au physique avantageux, ce dont il ne s'était jamais rendu compte. Puis, la découverte de sa bisexualité, suivi par ce professeur, le professeur Severus Rogue, qui l'avait prit en horreur le jour où il avait découvert son existence, on ne savait toujours pas pourquoi (enfin...Harry était sûr à 100% que Kimley savait quelque chose, parce que Rogue, qui semblait haïr toute sa petite bande, ne lui avait jamais rien dit à elle) et enfin, ses premières expériences amoureuses.

Une première relation avec Cho Chang à ses 15 ans. Un désastre complet, si l'on comptait le fait que la jolie asiatique était une peste pleurnicharde qui avait cherché des noises à Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron, et dont Harry était trop proche à son goût. La rousse revancharde l'avait démolie à coup de piques devant toute la classe et Harry, ne supportant plus son caractère énervant, l'avait achevée en rompant avec elle le soir même (en privé il n'était pas un monstre quand même). Durant plusieurs semaines, il s'était fait harcelé de messages d'excuses le suppliant de revenir sur sa décision avant qu'une Kimley énervée par le son incessant des notifications, ne prenne les choses en main. Harry découvrit alors la fonction « bloquer ce numéro » de son IPhone.

Quelques temps plus tard, il débuta une deuxième relation avec Dean Thomas. Avec qui il avait cassé à peine deux jours plus tard : il avait découvert qu'il était en couple avec Seamus Finnigan, partit en Espagne à ce moment-là. Hermione avait presque démoli le pauvre Dean à coups d'encyclopédie.

Après ces expériences non concluantes, Harry avait décidé de rester célibataire jusqu'à trouver LA personne qui le ferait vibrer- en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas déjà en couple, ou pire : mariée. Sa vie avait repris son train-train quotidien, agrémentée de petites catastrophes par ci par là...enfin bref, rien qu'il ne puisse gérer.

Puis, il y avait eu ce fichu voyage, censé être _calme_ et _magique_, dixit Hermione. Ouais, ben s'il avait su, il ne serait jamais monté dans cet avion

Mais bien sûr, avec Harry James Potter, les problèmes étaient presque omniprésents.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Réécriture de juin 2020! J'ai pas changé grand-chose, sauf quelques tournures de phrases...**_

**CHAPITRE 1:Annonce**

**de dernière minute**

«SIRIUS BLACK!C'est quoi ce truc!?»

Ledit Sirius Black était assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café dans une main, une tartine dans l'autre, et n'avait que tressailli légèrement en entendant ce cri matinal. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux corbeaux, disant mentalement adieu à son petit-déjeuner au calme et se tourna vers son filleul qui venait de surgir.

Ce dernier qui, à son air chiffonné et à son pyjama froissé (un jogging gris et un t-shirt bleu, car simplicité était son mot d'ordre) venait visiblement de sortir du lit en catastrophe, agitait un papier rectangulaire comme un drapeau de la paix, les yeux remplis d'éclairs :

«Alors?! Exigea le jeune homme.

-Oh, bonjour Harry! Tu as bien dormi ? Fit son parrain innocemment. Quelle merveilleuse journée aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Ne change pas de sujet. C'est quoi ça ?

-Un billet d'avion pourquoi ?

-Et il est pour qui ce billet ?

-Pour toi. Je t'ai payé un voyage en Italie. Tu pars dans une semaine. »

Après cette annonce fracassante, l'homme but une gorgée de café :

« Pourquoi je ne suis au courant que maintenant ?!

-Parce que je savais que tu allais probablement refuser….

-Et c'est ce que je vais faire !

-…mais ce voyage est un bon moyen d'améliorer ton italien, et c'est une idée d'Hermione. D'ailleurs, elle, Ron et Kimley viennent avec toi.

-Ah! Parce qu'eux aussi ils étaient aussi au courant ?!

-Mmmh...oui. Et au fait, ce billet m'a coûté une blinde alors tu iras, quoique tu en dise. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

Si il avait bien compris, lui, son propre parrain, sa plus proche famille, son tuteur adoré, ne le prévenait de cette décision cruciale qu'après l'avoir dit à ses _meilleurs amis _?!

Et il osait le lui avouer avec un magnifique sourire et le nez dans cette infâme eau boueuse ?! Qui pouvait boire ce truc d'abord ?

« Parrain indigne! Pourquoi c'est moi qui suis au courant en dernier ? En plus, tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas les avions !

-Ne t'en fais pas : j'ai préparé une trousse de secours avec tes médicaments. Je l'ai confiée à Hermione. »

…Ce mec était un calculateur dans l'âme, c'était confirmé. En même temps, il était affilié à la grande famille Black, alors pourquoi ça devait l'étonner ?

« T'avais tout prévu, hein ? Soupira l'adolescent, résigné.

-Oui. Au fait, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il est sept heures quarante-cinq. Tu as cours à huit heures si je ne m'abuse ?

-QUOI?! Raaaah ! »

Le brun remonta à toute vitesse, comptant sur l'habitude pour se préparer, redescendre prendre un mini-déjeuner et partir- le tout en moins de dix minutes, tandis que son parrain reprenait sa dégustation.

* * *

A peine Harry eut-il disparut à l'étage, que le sourire de Sirius s'effaça. Il reposa sa tasse et sortit un médaillon en or de sa poche.

L'ouvrant, il sentit la nostalgie habituelle l'envahir.

Une photo trônait au creux du pendentif. Il y posait, un grand sourire aux lèvres, aux cotés d'un homme brun à l'air rieur et d'une superbe rousse aux yeux verts étincelants.

James Potter et Lily Potter, née Evans.

Les parents de Harry, morts depuis plus de quinze ans. Et il venait tout juste d'envoyer leur fils dans la gueule du loup. Même si c'était pour la bonne cause, il se sentait mal.

« Maintenant, mes amis, murmura-t-il en caressant l'image. Il faut qu'il sache...avant que sa vie ne soit en danger. »

Il souffla un long coup et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de l'étage. Harry n'était pas encore redescendu.

Il referma le clapet et alla glisser le bijou dans la poche extérieure du sac de son filleul. Après une hésitation, il rajouta un mot, puis repris sa place initiale.

Une cavalcade retentit dans les escaliers, et Harry surgit, les cheveux plus en pétard que jamais, ses chaussures dans une main, et une pomme -sortie d'on ne sait où- dans l'autre. Il tentait de se chausser tout en mangeant, donnant lieu à des poses plus qu'étranges.

« Un peu d'aide peut-être ?

-Mpooofff !

-Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. »

L'homme attrapa la pomme, permettant à son filleul de se préparer convenablement. Le brun prit son manteau et son sac, récupéra son en-cas et claqua une bise sur la joue de Sirius :

«A plus, Siri ! »

Et il sortit en courant.

* * *

«Sirius t'a parlé du voyage ? »

Harry releva la tête de son livre et regarda Hermione, qui n'avait pas quitté ses notes des yeux (qui d'ailleurs, bougeaient tellement vite qu'il doutait qu'elle les lise vraiment) :

«Oui, il m'en parlé.

-Et alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-C'est une bonne idée non ?

-Définis ''bonne idée''.

-Tu es une quiche en italien, et personne ne sait mieux que nous à quel point tu adores cette matière !

-Le prof non plus le sais pas, vu comment il m'ensevelit sous les devoirs...

-Justement! Ce voyage a pour but de te faire renouer avec l'italien par une immersion visuelle et plus attractive !

-Mione...Tu devrais faire présentatrice télé...

-Harry, arrête ! Tu m'as très bien comprise ! »

Le brun leva les mains pour se protéger des flammes de l'excitation qu'elle dégageait .

« Oui, j'avoue que c'est tentant, mais...

-Et en plus Ron, Kim et moi, on vient avec toi. Ca va être fun !

-Je crois que je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire le mot ''fun'' un jour... »

La jeune fille empoigna sa trousse pour le lui abattre sur la tête à plusieurs reprises, obligeant sa pauvre victime à lâcher son cahier pour se protéger.

Une main s'abattit sur l'épaule du brun, qui se retourna (et se reçut donc la trousse dans le nez) :

«Salut vous deux! S'exclama Ron avec un grand sourire. Encore en train de bosser ? »

Harry lui tomba dans les bras et gémit d'une voix de martyr :

«Mione m'agresse!Au secours Ronny !

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas payé mon kebab, répliqua le rouquin en le repoussant, donc il est hors de question que je t'aide.

-Ami indigne !

-Moi aussi j't'aime! Au fait, t'es au courant pour le voyage ?

-Ouais, depuis ce matin...D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que je sois le dernier à le savoir ?

-Eh bien...on a rencontré Sirius au supermarché hier, et il nous a tout dit. Et il nous a fait promettre de ne rien dire.

-Tss...comploter dans le dos de ses proches, c'est illégal. »

Hermione leva le nez de son livre de philo et haussa un sourcil :

« C'est pas dans la loi ça.

-Si, ça y est.

-Quel article, s'il te plait ?

-Article 48, alinéa 5 :''Toute personne surprise à comploter dans le dos de ses proches s'expose à 2 ans d'emprisonnement'' »

Harry s'efforça de rester stoïque sous le regard inquisiteur de ses amis. Un silence se fit.

Evidemment, Ron explosa de rire, tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. La jeune fille rangea ses affaires, se leva et regarda sa montre :

«Ca va être l'heure. C'est parti pour un peu de physique !

-Nooon, pleura Harry alors qu'elle lui empoignait le bras. J'veux pas y alleeeeeer !

-Harry! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est Rogue que tu vas te taper un zéro en y allant pas !

-Mais il me hait !

-Faux. Il ne t'apprécie simplement pas .

-…C'est une façon détournée de dire qu'il me déteste, non ?

-N'importe quoi. »

Et la brune tira ses deux amis vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, insensible à leurs gémissements de désespoir.

* * *

«Monsieur Potter ! »

Harry sursauta et rougit sous les rires de toute la classe. Severus Rogue le toisait du haut de son estrade, l'air aussi calme que d'habitude, mais il ne se trompait pas : nul doute qu'il essayait de le trucider à distance :

«J'ose espérer, commença Rogue de sa voix basse, que vous avez écouté ce qui vient d'être dit.

-Euh...

-Pourriez-vous me répétez ce que je viens de dire ? »

Harry se mit à fouiller dans sa mémoire. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait rien écouté :il avait d'autres préoccupations plus importantes. Au moins, il savait qu'ils révisaient les classiques du lycée, et que la leçon du jour portait sur les circuits électriques.

Il jeta un discret coup d'oeil circulaire à la recherche d'une âme charitable qui voudrait bien l'aider. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Pavarti Patil, qui agita son stylo rouge avant de former un plus (+) avec ses doigts. Par un mystérieux cheminement de son cerveau, il réussit à déchiffrer son message.

«Euh...Vous parliez de branchements électriques... »

Rogue traça droit vers lui.

«Mais encore? »

Le brun commença à paniquer, et se tourna vers Pavarti, mais cette dernière haussa les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance. Il se retourna vers son prof :

« Je ne sais pas monsieur.

-Je vois, lâcha Rogue. Eh bien vous me ferez une dissertation d'une double page sur ces branchements électriques. Je le veux dans mon casier, demain à huit heures. C'est clair ?

-Limpide monsieur. »

Rogue pivota sur ses talons et repartit sous le tableau en annonçant :

«Sortez vos livre. Exercice 68, 69 et 80 page 258 et 259. »

Ron se tourna avec son ami :

«Tu l'as échappé belle dis-donc !

-Ouais, acquiesça Harry. J'aurai pu avoir pire.

-Oh oh...

-Quoi ?

-Hermione nous regarde…Oh, elle nous fait des signes…Attends, c'est une hache qu'elle vient de mimer ?.. On ferait mieux d'écouter je crois.

-Sage idée. »

Et d'un commun accord, ils se tournèrent vers l'estrade.

* * *

Harry marchait à grand pas, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, passant _Perfect_ de Ed Sheeran à plein volume. Il sentait les regards des gens. Sur son visage. Sur son corps.

Comme d'habitude.

Il s'efforça de l'ignorer et accéléra le rythme.

Un groupe de lycéennes le dépassa en gloussant, leurs yeux le scannant de haut en bas de manière vraiment – très – discrète. Il soupira et baissa encore plus la tête.

Une furieuse envie de courir lui titilla l'estomac. Mais d'abord, il lui fallait des éclairs au chocolat.

Et un Pepsi-cola.

Et peut-être un gâteau à la vanille…..A voir.

* * *

«Bonjour Harry! Le salua Lina Lovegood quand il entra dans la patisserie Nargole.

-Bonjour Madame.

-Harryyy...Appelles-moi par mon prénom, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois ! Bon, je te sers quoi ?

-Comme d'habitude merci. »

La belle blonde disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, laissant Harry seul. Le brun s'accouda au comptoir, et fit comme il le faisait chaque soir: il redécouvrit le petit commerce.

Tout était dans les tons de rose pâle et de beige des lustres pendaient au lustres et des pâtisseries en porcelaine étaient disposées sur les tables rondes. Une odeur de chocolat flottait dans l'air, et une douce chaleur environnante régnait, faisant ressembler la boutique à un petit cocon douillet. Si il n'avait pas déjà une maison, il passerait volontiers la nuit ici.

«Oh Harry! On ne t'attendait pas avant dix-huit heures. »

Le concerné se retourna, et un sourire éclaira son visage en voyant le duo de confidentes de sa petite bande.

Luna Lovegood était le genre de fille alliant le commun et le bizarre. Son physique de fée – cheveux blonds clairs, yeux bleu, petite taille – s'additionnait à un air rêveur permanent et une imagination débordante: c'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait choisi le nom de la pâtisserie.

Pour une raison inconnue de tous, elle ne se vêtissait que de tenues dans les couleurs claires. Sa dernière explication était qu'elle devait rester en relation avec le ciel et ses bonnes ondes, mais comme elle changeait chaque mois, plus personne ne se donnait la peine de les retenir. Aujourd'hui, elle avait opté pour une longue robe rose clair remplie de volants et de perles qui faisait carillon à chacun de ses pas.

Kimley Blue était le contraire : son style tendait plus vers le sombre- très rarement du clair sauf pour les évènements qui le nécessitait vraiment. Ce qui n'enlevait rien au charme que lui conférait ses cheveux blonds-orangés et ses yeux bleus légèrement violets (et bien qu'elle assure que ce n'étaient pas des lentilles, les gens avaient du mal à la croire.). Et pour en rajouter, bien qu'elle soit la plus jeune du groupe, elle semblait toujours savoir tout sur tout.

Et la raison du pourquoi, tout le monde en avait abandonné la recherche.

«Tu as fini tôt dis donc, fit remarquer Luna. C'est parce que les autres te regardaient comme un morceau de viande fraiche que tu t'es dépêché ?

-Je crois que c'est pas seulement ça, contra Kimley avec un petit rire en remontant le manches de son sweat bleu marine. Il a appris une nouvelle qui lui a enlevé sa capacité sa capacité de concentration, ce qui fait qu'il s'est fait remarquer en physique et qu'il s'est choppé une punition. J'ai bon ? »

Bien qu'un peu surpris de ce résumé parfait de sa journée, Harry ne releva pas, se contentant de confirmer. Depuis les trois ans qu'il la connaissait, cette fille avait toujours réussi à deviner ce qui se tramait sans jamais avoir rien vu. A coup sûr, elle était devin.

D'accord, elle n'avait que quinze ans. Mais avec le sourire espiègle qu'elle arborait tout le temps, elle ressemblait beaucoup à ces esprits malins sans âges qui jouaient les sages quand on leur demandait conseil...et se tapaient des barres dès qu'on avait le dos tourné.

«Des fois, je me demande comment tu fais, murmura-t-il.

-Comment je fais quoi? Demanda Kimley en prenant une tartelette à la fraise dans la vitrine.

-Comment tu fais pour deviner. »

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire et haussa les épaules :

«La perspicacité sans doute...avec une bonne dose d'intelligence, _of course_ !

-Ouais ouais...Sinon, ça va les chevilles ?

-A merveille ! »

La porte de l'arrière-boutique s'ouvrit, laissant passage à Lina qui tenait un sac en carton, et Rubeus Hagrid, le cuisinier le plus grand, le plus bedonnant et le plus talentueux qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu. Le voyant, l'employé marcha droit sur lui et l'enserra dans une étreinte solide :

«Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très...Bien, fut la réponse étouffée du pauvre étudiant à moitié mort.

-Hagrid, lâche-le, intervint Kimley (sauveuse des jeunes en détresse!) en posant une main sur son bras. Tu vas l'étrangler !»

L'homme s'exécuta, et Harry retrouva l'air libre avec bonheur.

«Au fait Harry, continua la blonde en mordant dans sa pâtisserie, chu es au chourant pouch le voyache ?

-Ouais, depuis ce matin. Et je suppose que tu le savais déjà ?

-Ouais, et pouch une fois, ch'ai pas choué aux devineches. (elle déglutit.) J'ai vu Sirius au pressing avant hier soir.

-Il est allé partout dis donc ! D'abord les magasins, puis le pressing...

-Il n'a que ça à faire, je pense. »

Luna éclata brusquement de rire et fit remarquer :

« Il n'a pas que ça à faire Kim : il cherche l'amour.

-Et j'ai hâte qu'il le trouve, soupira Harry. Ce serait bien qu'il y ait au moins une personne à la maison qui fasse la lessive.

-HARRY!S'exclama la lycéenne, indignée. Les conjoints ne sont pas fait pour ça enfin !

-Ben ça serait bien quand même. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

«Bon : il faut que j'y aille si je veut avoir le temps de courir. »

Il pris ses achats, mit un billet dans la main de Lina et sortit après un salut à la cantonade.

«Dis-moi Kimley, commença Luna. Je pense que tu sais déjà quand il va rencontrer son amour, non ?

-Eh bien...sourit la jeune fille, il se pourrait bien que ce soit pendant ce voyage.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine. Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en trois semaines...

-Tiens-moi au courant.

-Bien entendu. »

Et les deux blondes ricanèrent devant l'air inquiet d'Hagrid et Lina.

* * *

«Sirius ! Quand est-ce que tu trouveras l'amour ?! »

Le pauvre trentenaire- à peine -s'étouffa avec son cinquième café de la journée, le recrachant avec classe pour en repeindre le sol.

Son filleul avait le don de poser de ces questions !

Il toussa, crachota, se débattit pour respirer et finit par articuler d'une voix cassée :

«Qu-Quoi ? Pourquoi t-tu me demandes ça ?

-Oh comme ça...J'ai parlé à Kim et Luna.

-Je comprends mieux...

-Alors ?

-Je te répondrais : Occupe-toi plutôt de tes études, et trouve TON amour rêvé au lieu de t'occuper de mes affaires !

-Si tu le dis...Je vais préparer ma valise.

-Fais donc ça. »

Au milieu des escaliers, il s'arrêta, l'esprit traversé par une question existentielle ( de son point de vue) :

« Siri ?

-Oui ?

-Ton truc, c'est les filles ou les gars ?

-Va faire ta valise. »

Harry repris son ascension, grognant contre les vieux coincés («Je ne suis PAS vieux, Harry ! » «C'est ça, c'est ça... ») et rejoignit sa chambre en trainant des pieds.

* * *

Planté devant son armoire, il hésitait.

Fallait-il emmener le T-shirt bleu ou le gris ?

Il ne pouvait en prendre qu'un. Il le savait. (En fait non, il peut les prendre tous les deux, mais si ça lui plaît de penser ça, qui sommes-nous pour l'en empêcher ?) «Le gris, c'est passe-partout...Mais le bleu, c'est classe...Attends... le gris aussi, c'est cool...A moins que...Raah, je sais pas quoi faire ! »

Après ses investigations dignes d'une fashion victim, il se décida à appeler ses amis à la rescousse.

«_Allô ?_

-Mione ? C'est Harry.

-_Que se passe-t-il mon petit ?_

-Je...Je...

-_Oui ?_

-Je sais pas quoi emmeneeeer ! »

Il y eu un long silence au bout du fil, puis...

«_Tu te fiches de moi ?_

-Non, faut que tu m'aides ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

-_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'est, mais bon..._(gros soupir) _vas-y: expose-moi ton dilemme..._

-Je prends le T-shirt bleu foncé où le gris clair ? »

Nouveau silence. Harry devina qu'elle réfléchissait profondément à la réponse.

A moins qu'elle ne cherche un moyen simple et efficace de le tuer.

Ouais, plutôt la deuxième option.

«_Prends le bleu foncé._

-Tu es sûre ?

-_Oui._

-Sûre de chez sûre ?

-_Harry. Tu m'as interrompue pendant mes révisions, et tu sais que je déteste ça. Alors tu as intérêt à m'écouter avant que je ne t'étrangle, c'est clair?!_

-Comme de l'eau de roche m'dame ! Bonnes révisions !

-_C'est ça... _»

Harry raccrocha et balança le T-shirt indiqué dans sa valise, qu'il referma avec un grand sourire. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait préparé ses bagages en moins d'une heure.

A marquer sur une pierre blanche. Obligé.

«Harry, le diner est prêt !

-J'aaaarriiiiiiveeeeee !

-Pourquoi tu chantes ?

-J'ai préparé mes affaires en moins d'une heure !

-Heureux pour toi. Maintenant, descends ! »

Le brun s'exécuta, et si Sirius fut surpris de le voir arriver en sautillant, il n'en montra rien, se contentant de se marquer dans un coin de la tête, de fouiller la chambre de son filleul à la recherche de quelques substances illicites.

«Tu es prêt pour Samedi? Ton avion est à 11 heures.

-Oui, je suis...Attends, samedi ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as dit que c'était dans une semaine !

-J'ai dit ça moi? J'ai dû me tromper...

-Mais oui, je te crois...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ne soit pas en retard, d'accord ?

-Comme si c'était mon genre.

-Justement, _c'es_t ton genre. »

Harry lui tira la langue et s'attabla en face de lui.

«Faut croire que je tiens ça de Papa...

-Oh, pas vraiment: ton père n'était pas en retard il était carrément absent !

-Ah bon ? Même en cours ?

-Oui, même en cours. »

Puis, voyant l'air rêveur de son filleul, il ajouta :

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil.

-Mais de quoi tu parles voyons ?

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot : j'ai vu cet air sur ton visage.

-Quel air ?

-L'air que tu prends quand tu t'apprêtes à faire une bêtise. Et je t'en empêcherais. Maintenant, mange ! »

Et ils mangèrent.

« Harry, arrêtes.

-Quoi arrêtes ?

-Cet air sur ton visage, tu l'enlèves tout de suite. »

**Toujours ce problème de saut de ligne...N'oubliez pas de commenteeeer!**

**See ya**

**Andea**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salut salut! Voici le chapitre deux!**_

_**Je commence à prendre un rythme assez régulier...enfin presque! En attendant, découvrez ci-dessous la suite des aventures de notre trio (devenu un quatuor).**_

_**A EthelSnape: Merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira!**_

CHAPITRE 2:Deux

stars d'un coup

**Assis sur** une chaise du hall de l'aéroport, Harry attendait. Depuis une demi-heure.

Malgré ses protestations, Sirius avait insisté pour qu'il parte «un peu plus en avance » sous prétexte qu'il arrivait toujours en retard à ses rendez-vous. Ce qui était vrai. Mais quand même...

Un peu seulement ? _Une heure _en avance ?

Non, ils n'avaient vraiment pas la même définition d'« un peu en avance ».

Le brun regarda une énième fois sa montre avec un soupir d'ennui. Voyant qu'il restait un quart d'heure avant l'embarquement, il se décida à bouger.

Il commençait à rassembler ses affaires, quand, sans signe avant-coureur, on lui tapa violemment sur l'épaule.

Inutile de dire que sa chute fut des plus spectaculaires : la tête dans ses valises, le reste de son corps pendant lamentablement, étalé au sol comme une vulgaire crêpe mal retournée. Il entendit vaguement le petits rires des quelques passagers passant près de lui.

«Oups, désolée 'Ry ! »

Kimley n'avait pas du tout l'air désolée.

En vérité, elle riait tellement qu'elle du s'appuyer sur une chaise près d'elle.

«Je...suis ravi de te faire rire, commença Harry d'une voix étouffée. Mais si tu pouvais... ...m'aider, ça...serait cool.

-Ah oui, désolée ! »

Après l'avoir tiré de son nouveau « chez-lui » temporaire, la blonde le laissa se relever tout seul et vérifia son portable :

«Ron et Hermione arrivent dans cinq minutes. On ferait mieux d'y aller.

-D'accord. C'est quoi la porte d'embarquement ?

-La numéro 6. C'est écrit sur ton billet Harry .

-Euh...(vérification) Ah oui, t'as raison ! »

La lycéenne leva les yeux au ciel et l'entraîna vers les portails de détection. Ils se firent tripoter longuement - «C'est une fouille corporelle, Harry ! », "Y'en a un qui palpé le cul!", "Comment peux-tu lui en vouloir? Il fait son boulot, et on est jamais trop prudent..."-puis ils enregistrèrent leurs bagages et montèrent dans l'appareil "du diable", dixit Harry.

Alors qu'il cherchait sa place - «112 ? C'est où ça ? » -, louvoyant entre les passagers tel un gymnaste professionnel, il bouscula une belle brune juchée sur des hauts talons noirs.

BING !

«Oh merde! Je veux dire...désolé! Balbutia l'étudiant. Je vous ai fait mal ?!

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien, lui assura sa victime, qui rajustait sa mini-jupe. »

Elle releva la tête, lui présentant un visage ovale aux yeux noisettes, encadré d'une coupe au carré, et fronça les sourcils :

«Oh, c'est vous. Vous êtes beau, constata-elle. C'est un bon point.

-Euh...merci ?

-Vous sortez avec quelqu'un ?

-Quoi ?

-Eh, Ry ! »

Kimley, déjà assise, lui fit signe, désignant la place 112 juste derrière elle.

«Arrêtes de draguer et ramènes-toi !

-Je ne dragues pas ! »

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et dit :

«Je...ne vais pas répondre à votre question vraiment étrange. Mais je vous souhaite un bon vol. Au revoir !»

Et, la dépassant au terme d'une savante ondulation (oui, en vrai, c'est difficile de circuler dans les avion...sauf dans les jets privés.), il alla s'asseoir.

«Ah, voilà le reste du groupe, annonça son amie qui sortait un roman de son sac. En retard, comme d'habitude.»

Le brun leva le nez et aperçu ses amis qui s'asseyaient deux places devant eux. Il vit aussi la femme brune, toujours debout au milieu de l'allée. A son grand étonnement, aucune hôtesse ne lui avait demandé de s'asseoir.

Un peu bizarre.

Un grand métis avec un sourire de psychopathe la rejoignit, et ils discutèrent quelques instants. Puis elle se retourna et le désigna du pouce tout en continuant à parler.

Bizarre.

«Qu'est-ce-que t'as encore fait, Harry? Demanda Kimley, le nez dans son livre.

-Rien, à part bousculer la brune...

-Ben apparemment, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

-N'importe quoi...Oh non !

-Quoi ?

-Son pote vient vers nous ! »

La Devine releva la tête et vit le métis arriver sur eux. Elle lui sourit d'un air engageant, puis lança :

«Laissez-moi deviner: votre place, c'est la 111 ?

-Exact, répondit l'homme. Comment le savez-vous ?

-Simple déduction. Harry, bouges !

-Je sais, Kim. »

Il s'exécuta, laissant l'homme s'asseoir. Ce dernier lui sourit :

«Je m'appelle Ben Zelter, ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Petit bug, et gros silence dans tout l'habitacle. La brune en rajouta une couche; elle les rejoignit et pris place près de Kimley :

«Et moi, je suis Perry Parson. Je pense que vous savez qui nous sommes ? »

Harry étant dans l'incapacité momentanée de parler, Kimley se fit interprète :

«Vous êtes le messager et la secrétaire de l'entreprise des banques M.C, non ?

-Exact, sourit Ben. Cela n'a pas l'air de vous affecter ?

-Déjà, arrêtez de me vouvoyer : j'ai 15 ans, pas 35. Ensuite, les célébrités du monde des affaires, ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça.

-On peut dire que tu es franche, toi ! J'aime bien...

-Restez-en là. Je ne suis pas intéressée.

-Loin de moi l'idée de te séduire. Je ne suis pas pédophile.

-J'espère bien. »

A ce moment-là, Harry recouvrit sa voix (la rime!) :

«M.C!? La grosse entreprise multi-filières de Darren Maloys ?!

-C'est bien celle-là, acquiesça Perry en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

-Pourquoi allez-vous en Italie alors ? L'entreprise est en Angleterre pourtant !

-Tu n'es pas très informé en fait, remarqua la brune. Le siège principal de M.C est en Italie.

-Oh !

-Oui:Oh ! »

Kimley pouffa, tandis que le brun rougissait .Se reprenant, elle l'interrogea :

«Pourquoi vous avez demandé à Harry si il était célibataire ?

-Tu t'appelles Harry? Releva Perry. Joli prénom.

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

-Eh bien...C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.

-Tout est compliqué dans les vies de couple. Mais j'ai le sentiment que si vous avez demandé ça, c'est pas pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

La secrétaire parut surprise :

«Tu es très perspicace dis-moi !

-On me le dit souvent. Mais, un conseil: évitez de jouer l'intermédiaire avec Harry, ça ne marchera pas.

-Je m'en souviendrais. »

* * *

**Le reste** du vol se passa dans un calme iréel...ou presque.

Kimley avait fini par s'endormir, Perry avait le nez plongé dans sa tablette (dernier cri, bien sûr) et Ben Zelter consultait son portable d'un air concentré, écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Quand à Harry, il avait opté pour un marathon de films sur son ordi.

Alors qu'il fouillait dans son sac pour trouver son fil de chargement, il repéra une petite pochette dans la petite poche. L'ouvrant, il sortit un papier...et un collier. Bizarre.

Il déplia le mot et lut :

«_Harry,_

_Ce collier appartenait à ta mère. Prends en soin._

_Il te sera utile pour une certaine chose._

_Ne le perds pas._

_Sirius. _»

Haussant un sourcil, il reprit le bijou et l'ouvrit.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Ses parents.

Sa mère, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, les cheveux flottants au vent.

Son père, un air espiègle sur le visage, des mèches folles retombant sur son front.

Et Sirius, plus content que jamais, les tenant tous les deux par les épaules.

Secouant la tête, il donna un coup dans le siège de Kimley. La blonde se réveilla en sursaut :

«Hein ?!Quoi ?!

-Du calme, c'est moi ! Souffla-t-l

-Bon sang, Harry! Je dors, moi !

-Oui, mais regarde. »

Il lui montra le pendentif.

«Oh! C'est tes parents! Où tu l'as trouvé ?

-Dans mon sac. C'est Sirius qui l'a mit dedans.

-Il y a sûrement une raison à ça.

-Et quelle raison ?

-Aucune idée. »

Une voix retentit dans tout l'habitacle :

«_Nous allons atterrir dans un instant. Veuillez remettre vos ceintures :j'espère que vous avez passé un bon vol_. »

Kimley se mit à rassembler ses livres en lui conseillant :

«Range-le bien. J'ai le sentiment qu'il est là pour une bonne raison.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

-Harry, tu devrais me connaître depuis le temps:je ne révèle rien tant que ce n'est pas nécessaire !

-Oui, je m'en doutais. »

L'avion se posa, et tous les passagers descendirent...non; ils bloquèrent les trois sorties en tentant de descendre.

«Poussez-vous de là ! Laissez passer les personnes âgées enfin!

-Maman, mon sac est coincé !

-Harry, vire ta jambe bon sang !

-Mione, tu me marches sur le pied !

-Kim!Où est Kimley !?

-Je crois qu'elle est déjà dehors... »

Ron écarquilla les yeux :

«Comment elle a fait ?!

-C'est l'avantage d'être petite. »

Harry eut un profond soupir de désespoir et essaya de se glisser dans un interstice entre deux valises.

Encore un peu...S'y était presque...Quand soudain...

«AAAARGH ! »

Il tomba en bas de l'échelle, rencontrant une paire de Nikes reconnaissables à ses dessins mangas sur le devant.

«Kim...

-C'est moi même !

-C'est toi qui m'a tiré par le bras ?

-J'aurais bien aimé...mais non. Zelter s'en est chargé à ma place. »

Le brun releva vivement la tête, et son regard rencontra celui du PDG qui souriait.

«Pas trop de mal?L'interrogea-t-il.

-Non, ça ira.

-Tant mieux. Vous allez dans un hôtel ?

-Euh, oui. Le _Tempesta Urlante_.(il fronça les sourcils) Ce nom est vraiment débile.

-M.C en est le propriétaire.

-...Mais il est pas si débile que ça en fait! Rajouta le brun précipitamment. C'est vrai, c'est plutôt cool hein! Ca fait très...Spécial ? »

Ben se mit à rire devant sa pathétique tentative de rattrapage.

«Ah Ah ah, ne vous inquiétez pas. Darren compte le changer dans peu de temps.

-Génial ! fit Harry, soulagé (que Ben ne se moque pas plus que ça ou que le nom allait bientôt changer? On ne sait pas) »

Kimley, qui était partie entre-temps, reparut avec Ron, Hermione et Perry.

«Harry, faut qu'on y aille. Le taxi va pas nous attendre longtemps.

-Okay. Bon, au revoir ?

-Oui, à bientôt monsieur Potter. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils :

«Comment connaissez-vous mon nom de famille ?

-Oh, grâce à quelqu'un...Bien, allons-y Perry. La limousine nous attend. »

Après un dernier signe de la main, ils partirent en direction du parking. Les quatre amis restèrent un instant immobile, puis la Devine déclara :

«Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce voyage va être un bordel pas possible…

\- Je n'ai pas ton don de voyance, soupira Hermione, mais c'est mon avis aussi. »

Les deux filles se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules, puis Kimley attrapa tous ses sacs et lança :

«Allons-y! Contrairement à eux, nous, notre taxi ne nous attendra pas. »

* * *

**«C'est…**

\- C'est très….

\- C'est assez…. »

Ron s'interrompit, semblant chercher les mots pour décrire tout qu'il voyait. Le voyant galérer, Harry lui porta secours.

«C'est très bleu.

\- On ne voit que ça 'Ry, répliqua Hermione. Venez, je commence à avoir mal au bras avec tous ces paquets. »

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, et n'eurent pas fait plus de deux pas que des porteurs en chemise blanche éclatante- pantalon noir souple- noeud papillon/cravate surgirent de nulle part et s'emparèrent de leurs bagages.

« Ne vous occupez pas de cela, Mesdames et Messieurs, nous nous en chargeons !

\- Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

\- Vous devez être fatigués! Nous allons vous conduire à vos chambres.

\- Désirez-vous des rafraîchissements ?

\- Suivez-nous s'il vous plaît. »

Et ils se firent entraîner par deux hommes vers l'ascenseur, tandis que leurs affaires partaient vers un autre.

« On nous enlève! Paniqua Harry.

\- Cesse de dire n'importe quoi, soupira Kimley. Messieurs ?

\- Oui madame ?

\- Par qui êtes-vous envoyés ?

\- Par monsieur Zelter, madame.

-Je le savais! Et cessez de m'appeller « madame » à tout bout de champ: un simple «Mademoiselle » suffira.

-Comme vous le désirez, Mademoiselle. Nous sommes arrivés. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte immaculée que leur guide improvisé déverrouilla grâce à une carte.

«Voici votre suite.

-Mais c'est la suite _Luce(*)_! S'étonna Hermione. Nous avons commandé une suite standard, pas une suite VIP!

-Ne vous occupez pas de cela, elle est déjà payé. Et si vous vous inquiétez pour votr chambre initiale, nous vous avons déjà remboursé."

Voyant que ses quatre clients étaient encore en mode " compréhension", il leur fourra leurs cartes dans les mains et les poussa à l'intérieur de la suite avec leur bagage avant de partir en leur souhaitant une bonne journée. Un peu sonnés, le quatuor se décida à découvrir leur lieu de résidence qui, bien entendu,

Un « Trop classe! » enthousiaste sortit des lèvres d'Harry, qui sauta sur l'un des immenses fauteuils.

«Trop méga super génial!Continua le brun en se roulant dans les coussins.

-J'avoue, c'est beau, sourit Hermione. Je commence à bien l'aimer ce Ben Zelter, je crois…

-Ca, tu peux le dire ! »

Kimley, qui était partie on ne sait où, resurgit du néant, un verre de limonade à la main :

«Les chambres sont là-bas!Allez vous installer. Moi, je vais voir la piscine. »

Et elle sortit en courant, récupérant sa veste au passage.

«Cette fille est inépuisable, marmonna Ron. C'est une extra-terrestre ou quoi ?

-Après trois ans avec elle, ça t'intrigue encore? S'étonna Harry. Moi, j'ai déjà arrêté de me poser des questions.

-Et je suis ton exemple, approuva Hermione. Allons ranger nos affaires: moi aussi, je veux aller voir la piscine. »

* * *

**«Kimley a** déjà fait son effet on dirait….

-Comment tu le sais ?

-T'as vu la tête des garçons? Tous tournés vers le bar. »

Ron suivit le doigt d'Hermione, et vit qu'effectivement, les trois quarts de la population masculine de la piscine- du moins, ceux de moins de vingt ans -semblaient hypnotisés par leur amie, accoudée au comptoir devant un serveur complètement à l'ouest.

«Je vais aller la sauver, décida Harry.»

Il traça vers la blonde et posa une main sur son épaule :

«Un soda glacé à la pêche s'il vous plait, lança-t-il au barman surpris.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, se plaignit Kimley. Tous ces mecs n'arrêtent pas de me fixer : j'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande !

\- C'est pas qu'une impression ma belle, répliqua Ron, qui les avait rejoint avec Hermione. T'es devenue la nouvelle star de l'hôtel.

\- Vous aussi, vous vous faîtes remarquer, remarqua la Devine, qui désignait un groupe d'adolescents, filles et garçons confondus, qui les reluquaient en riant. »

Ses amis haussèrent les épaules, et, voyant que sa boisson mettait du temps à arriver, Harry les entraina vers des chaises longues. Tous les résidents à moins de trois mètres se rapprochèrent subrepticement de leur périmètre, ce qu'ils s'employèrent à ignorer.

Et comme ces choses n'arrivent jamais seules….

«Regardez!C'est les PDG de M.C ! »

L'exclamation les fit se retourner- sauf Hermione et Kimley, la première s'appliquant à étaler de la crème solaire sur le dos de la deuxième.

«Dites-moi que je rêve, gémit Ron. On les voit partout ma parole !

-C'est bizarre en effet, acquiesça son meilleur ami. Oh, ils viennent par ici ! »

Les deux personnalités se frayaient un passage jusqu'à eux, à grands renfort de sourires et de regards charmeurs.

«Salut, lança Ben en s'asseyant près d'eux. Comment ça va ?

-Bien, commença Ron, mais...il y a comme quelque chose de… d'étrange...

-Ah bon?Quoi donc ?

-Oh, rien de spécial...Juste le fait que deux stars de la finance qu'on a rencontré il y a quatre heures dans l'avion, qui nous ont envoyé dans une suite de roi sans qu'on ait rien demandé, nous pistent jusqu'à la PISCINE de notre hôtel ! »

Perry éclata de rire et s'assit près de son collègue :

« On ne vous suit pas :notre entreprise est juste à côté.

-Sérieux!?Bondit Harry. C'est pas vrai !

-Vous voudriez pas venir faire un tour, un de ces jours? Proposa la brune avec un petit sourire.

-Quoi ?Euh...Ca serait vraiment super, mais on a déjà un programme, expliqua Hermione. On doit aller voir la Cathédrale Santa Maria demain.

-Le bras droit de Darren veut vous rencontrer. Et Darren aussi, d'ailleurs….Surtout toi, Harry.

-Le bras droit de monsieur Maloys ? Et pas le reste de son corps?

-Ferme-là Ron. Et pourquoi, surtout moi ? Et c'est qui son bras droit en plus ?

-Il te connaît et c'est grace à lui que j'ai connu ton nom, précisa Ben. Il s'appelle Severus Rogue. »

Bug général du côté de la petite bande.

…

Reconnection.

«QUOIIII?!Hurla Harry.

-'Ry, mes oreilles ! protesta Hermione.

-Tu as exprimé tous mes sentiments, Harry, commenta Ron. Mione, chère amie. Notre tortionnaire...euh, notre prof de chimie est le bras droit du maitre, que dis-je, de l'empereur des finances ! Et en plus, il veut nous voir! Avec son supérieur hiérarchique! A coup sûr, c'est pour nous coller des devoirs en plus ! »

Petit silence. Un ange passe en moonwalk tandis qu'Harry se fait un facepalm et Hermione tourne la tête vers le bar pour cacher son sourire.

«Ron, lâcha Kimley, le nez dans son manga, c'est la chose la plus débile que j'aie jamais entendu, et pourtant, j'en ai entendu un tas. »

Le rouquin grogna, tandis que Perry pouffait.

«Alors vous viendrez? Demanda-t-elle. Demain, à quatorze heures ?

-Vous lâchez pas l'affaire, hein ?

-Non: si on ne vous ramène pas, Darren va nous étrangler.

-Il a l'air violent votre chef !

-Non, juste pourri gâté. »

La lycéenne explosa de rire, lançant un «Je parie que c'est un descendant d'aristo ! »qui fit lever un sourcil à son interlocutrice.

Apparemment, elle avait tapé dans le mille, comme toujours.

«On accepte alors. Je veux absolument le voir ! »

Ses trois amis semblèrent vouloir dire quelque chose, mais un regard éloquent les en dissuadèrent.

«Bon...faut un habit spécial, ou on peut venir en mini-jupe ? »

Hermione s'absorba dans la contemplation de la piscine- superbe, ce bleu translucide !- Harry sortit un livre d'on ne sait où- «Harry, depuis quand tu t'intéresse à Agatha Christie ? »- «Chut, Hermione!Je lis ! »- et Ron se leva en annonçant qu'il allait récupérer leurs commandes.

(*)_**Lumineuse**_

**La suite euh... la semaine prochaine! Quel jour? Aucune idée..**

**Oui, laissez des commentaires! Je ne mords pas, je vous jure!:)**

**A plus!**

**Andea**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voici la suite! Bonne lecture!**_

CHAPITRE INTERMEDIAIRE :

Harry Potter?!Je le veux !

_Pendant qu'Harry et ses amis se mettent en route pour le Tempesta Hurlante, dans la limousine de M.C…._

«**Dis-mo**i, Ben :comment connais-tu ce mec ? »

Le métisse eu un sourire énigmatique, puis haussa les épaules.

«Je ne le connais pas. Par contre, Severus le connaît. J'ai vérifié en lui envoyant un message dans l'avion.

-Sevy connaît ce beau gosse ?! »

Perry explosa de rire :

«Ah ah ah ah ah ah!Et d'où il le connaît ?!

-C'est son prof de chimie. Et, apparemment, c'est le fils d'une ancienne connaissance ….

-Attends…..tu veux parler de la jolie rousse de sa photo d'université? Celle qu'il a kiffé pendant ses deux premières années ?

-Exact. Lily Evans. Et ce Harry est son fils….et celui d'un certain James Potter.

-James Potter ? Ce nom me dit un truc….

-En tout cas, je crois qu'il va beaucoup intéresser Darren….

-Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça ?

-J'ai une photo d'Harry. Tu verras par toi-même sa réaction.

-On parie ?

-Quel genre de pari ? »

Un sourire en coin fit son apparition sur le visage du métis à l'entente du ton dédaigneux de son amie.

« Si Darren a une quelconque réaction en voyant cette photo, je te file milles livres.

-Milles euros ? »

Perry Parson détestait les paris.

Par contre, c'était une jeune femme avide d'argent, et cela, son ami le savait très bien. Ce qui expliquait le fait que tous ceux qui voulaient parier avec elle prenait soin de mettre une certaine somme en jeu en guise appât.

Bien sûr, on aurait pu croire qu'après plusieurs mois d'utilisation de cette technique, elle aurait flairé le piège, mais non.

Pas que ça la dérangeait : elle avait quand même gagné tous ces paris ! Et tous ses adversaire s'en mordaient actuellement les doigts en consultant leurs relevés bancaires.

« Ca marche, sourit effectivement la brune en tapant la main de Ben. »

* * *

**La voiture** se gara devant une immense tour en plexiglas, les interrompant dans leur discussion. Un homme taillé comme une armoire à glace vint leur ouvrir la portière et s'inclina légèrement pour les saluer :

«Bienvenue madame Parson, monsieur Zelter.

-Bonjour Crabbe. Est-ce-que Dr...Darren est là ?

-Il est en réunion, mademoiselle.

-Prévenez-le que nous l'attendons dans son bureau. Et dites-lui que c'est urgent.

-Bien mademoiselle »

La PDG se tourna vers son ami qui tripotait son téléphone:

«Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches encore, Ben ?

-J'envoies un message au Tempesta Urlante.

-L'hôtel de la petite bande de Potter? S'étonna-t-elle. Pour quoi faire ?

-Tu vas voir. Bon, allons-y. »

Ils entrèrent dans la tour, faisant fi de tous les regards mélangeant crainte, respect et admiration qui se tournaient vers eux.

* * *

**Ca faisait** un quart d'heure qu'ils attendaient.

Un trèèèèès long quart d'heure.

Perry avait fini par sortir maillot de bain (de marque) lotion solaire matelas gonflable pour aller piquer une tête dans la piscine / se détendre au soleil. (oui, Darren Maloys a une piscine. Sur la terrasse de son bureau, plus précisement.)

Ben avait opté pour un marathon de Games of Thrones sur l'écran plat 26 pouces tandis que Doggy, le berger allemand de Darren, s'appliquait à réduire les coussins du canapé en cuir à l'état de déchets.

Il finit par s'assoupir, épuisé, sans doute, par cette action peu lucrative.

Le téléphone du métis vibra :

« Allo ?

_-Ben._ »

La voix de son supérieur était glaciale.

« _J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir demandé._

-Evidemment que j'en ai une ! T'es où ?

_-J'arrive_. »

Trois secondes après qu'il ait raccroché, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur l'un des plus jeunes PDG/ directeur d'une entreprise de finances star du pays.

Darren Maloys était du genre ''beauté nordique'' : un mètre quatre-vingt, des muscles là où il faut, un visage fin et pâle encadrés de cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, un nez un peu pointu et des yeux d'un gris à en couper le souffle, sans oublier son caractère de glacier reconnue par la majorité de ses proches. Son regard impassible passa sur son messager avachi dans son canapé, repéra sa secrétaire se prélassant sur un transat, et se leva au plafond. Il referma la porte à clé, fit signe à Perry de rentrer, et referma rideaux, fenêtres et porte vitrée.

« Personne ne va venir enfin ! Fit remarquer la brune, qui se séchait. Tes précautions sont disproportionnées.

-Tu sais bien qu'il y a quelques problèmes dans l'entreprise ces temps-ci, répliqua le blond. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

-Evidemment...T'es toujours aussi parano, hein, Darren ? (Elle sourit) Ou plutôt devrai-je dire…**Draco** ? »

Il sourit en entendant son véritable prénom.

Les plus grands dirigeants de l'entreprise- soit Perry, Ben, Darren et Severus – était secrètement membres d'une association mafieuse de tueurs, les Slytherins, qui faisait partie des plus célèbres du pays et dont la renommée s'étendait très loin, même si personne n'avait vu ses membres.

On ne connaissait que leurs noms :Pansy Parkinson, la tireuse d'élite; Blaise Zabini, le conseiller Snape, le chimiste; Théodore Nott, pro d'arts martiaux; et Draco Malfoy, chef de tout ce petit monde.

Personne ne se doutait que la majorité d'entre eux dirigeaient une entreprise star.

« Bon, vous allez me dire pourquoi vous m'avez appelé ? Soupira Darren – Draco. J'ai une autre réunion dans vingt minutes.

\- Calme-toi, Drake, soupira Perry-Pansy- en levant ses yeux bruns au plafond. Quand tu sauras pourquoi on t'a fait venir, tu voudras plus aller à cette réunion ennuyante.

-Ben accouchez ! »

Ben-Blaise- sortit la photo de son sac et la lui donna en souriant, puis lui et Pansy se concentrèrent sur le visage de leur patron.

Ils ne furent pas déçus.

A peine son regard se fut il porté sur l'image, que Draco sentit son petit coeur faire boum tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de manière microscopique (Draco : _Comment ça, mon coeur fait boum ?!_\- Moi _: La ferme, c'est ma fic , alors subit et silence ! _)

Un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en pétard et la peau légèrement halée, lui renvoyait un sourire éclatant. Ses yeux émeraudes, dont l'éclat était à peine terni par ses lunettes rondes, semblaient transpercer son âme d'une flèche brûlante, et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ornait son front.

C'est à ce moment là précis que, au plus profond de lui, apparut un désir de possession mêlé à une attirance immédiate pour ce magnifique inconnu.

Il devait le voir.

Lui parler.

L'attirer à lui.

«Qui est-ce ? »

Pansy eut un petit sourire en coin, remarquant que son ami n'avait pas levé les yeux de la photo. A elle les milles euros !

« C'est Harry Potter, un étudiant de Poudlard. Il est en vacances ici, avec des amis à lui …. dont une fille qui lit dans les pensées je crois. »

Le blond occulta la partie sur la liseuse de tête.

« Où loge-t-il ?

-Au Tempesta Hurlante. »

Il grimaça. Fallait vraiment qu'il pense à changer ce nom.

Mais au moins, il savait que ce bel ange était là-bas. A seulement quelques mètres de là où il se trouvait.

«Ramenez-le moi. Avec ou sans ses amis.

-Pour quelle heure ?

-Quatorze heures, demain, dans la salle grise.

-Tu le veux emballé dans un papier cadeau, ou nu sur un plateau d'argent avec des légumes en coeur ?

-Tais-toi Blaise. »

Le métis éclata de rire et sortit, suivit de Pansy qui lança un regard entendu au PDG suprême. Ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées, ne le remarqua pas, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua des billets passer d'une main à une autre alors que la porte se refermait.

Emballé dans du papier cadeau ou nu sur un plateau ? Voilà une très bonne question.

La deuxième proposition était bien….et la première….ouais, la première était bien plus attirante…quoique…

Il tressailli.

«Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi?!Ragea-t-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux- bien coiffés, évidemment. »

Doggy choisit ce moment pour se réveiller en sursaut et, après avoir secoué sa tête pour bien se réveiller, il bondit sur ses pattes et alla saluer son maitre à coup de langues, ruinant complètement sa coiffure.

* * *

**A quelques** kilomètres de là, un Harry plongé dans un livre sans doute fort intéressant se mit à éternuer soudainement à répétition, sous l'oeil inquiet de ses amis qui ne l'avait jamais vu attraper un rhume aussi rapidement, et un peu moqueur de Kimley.

« Dit Harry, tu savais que si tu éternues alors que tu n'es pas malade, c'est parce que quelqu'un parle de toi ?

-Mais vous parlez pas de moi là !

-Est-ce-que j'ai dit que c'était nous ? »

**La suite dans une semaine logiquement...**

**Etant donné que ce chapitre présente les "vrais" noms des dirigeants de MC, il se peut que je jongle entre les points de vue, et donc que leurs noms changent...**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter!**

**A plus!**

**Andea**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour bonjour! Ce chapitre sera exceptionnellement court car divisé en deux: la suite arrivera donc plus vite que d'habitude.**_

_**Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition!**_

_**A ****Melodie Zik Spirit****: Voici la suite, qui j'espère, te plaira autant!**_

CHAPITRE 4(_partie 1_):

L'art des présentations

«C'est….

-Oui, c'est….

-C'est...Très grand.

-C'est IMMENSE tu veux dire !

-Oui, c'est gigantesque! Absolument colossal ! Phénoménalement géantissime!

-Si tu connaissais autant de synonymes, pourquoi tu as foiré ton contrôle de français mardi dernier? »

Harry jeta un regard noir à Hermione qui l'ignora, puis suivit Kimley qui entrait déjà.

Le hall était très grand, les murs gris clairs et des mini-arbustes se dressaient aux quatre coins : le seul être humain présent était une dame brune et sèche qui s'avança vers eux.

« Qui êtes-vous? Grinça-t-elle en s'arrêtant à leur hauteur.

-Kimley Bluemen, et voici Ron, Harry et Hermione. On vient pour une visite guidée par Ben Zelter et Perry Parson.

-Oh, on m'avait prévenue ! Veuillez attendre ici. »

Elle rejoignit son bureau et passa un coup de fil. Trois secondes plus tard, Perry apparaissait au bout du hall, vêtue d'un tailleur bleu gris et chaussée de talons noirs vertigineux :

« Hey, vous êtes en avances !

-C'est Hermione qui nous a tirés. Tu es très élégante dis donc !

-Je reviens d'une réunion avec des directeurs importants : la routine quoi !(La brune regarda sa montre) Je vais me changer et chercher Ben. Ria !

-Oui mademoiselle ? Fit la secrétaire.

-Conduit les dans la salle d'attente numéro trois. J'arrive dans dix minutes.

-Bien. »

Les quatre compères suivirent Ria jusqu'à une immense pièce bleue et blanche dont les uniques meubles n'étaient que des chaises, deux tables et des plantes en plastique un peu partout. Ah, et un gros canapé aussi, mais bon…

Après leur avoir donné pour unique consigne de ne toucher à RIEN sous peine de mort par décapitation, leur guide partit presque en courant, portant son téléphone vibrant à son oreille.

« Bon, fit Kimley après un long silence, on fait quoi ?

-Perso, j'ai pas envie de traîner ici moi, lança Ron. Je vais aller visiter l'étage. Qui vient avec moi ?

-Ron, nous devons rester ici jusqu'à ce que Mademoiselle Parson arrive, lui rappella Hermione sentencieusement. Alors pose ton postérieur sur cette chaise et ferme-là !

-Mais..

-Ronald ! »

Le rouquin referma la bouche et s'assit, une moue boudeuse sur le visage mais pas assez suicidaire pour s'opposer à la brune qui tenait actuellement un épais livre de philosophie à la main. La Devine les observa un instant, puis soupira d'ennui et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où tu vas Kim ? Demanda Harry.

-Aux toilettes. (Elle haussa un sourcil devant son air dubitatif) Quoi ? Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Non merci, ça ira. Traîne pas trop, hein !

-J'irais au rythme qui me plaira Potter. »

Bien que son air se voulait glacial, le ton moqueur n'échappa au brun qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est ça, c'est ça. Vas-y, et dépêche-toi. »

La demi-blonde leur fit un signe de la main avant de sortir, chantonnant _Singing in the rain _en mode rap. Deux minutes plus tard, des éclats de voix retentirent dans le couloir.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Ben et Perry, qui semblaient en pleine discussion- euh, dispute.

« C'est toi qui va lui dire, pas moi ! Cria la jolie brune. J'ai déjà risqué ma vie hier ! Chacun son tour !

-Tu déconnes j'espère ! S'offusqua le métis. T'as déjà oublié la dernière fois, quand j'ai du régler à TA place ce problème avec…ce….ce fichu colis que tu lui as envoyé par erreur !

-C'est pas ma faute ! C'était destiné à Riley ce lot de sex toys !

-Et tu m'expliques pourquoi t'envoies un lot de sex-toys à une ex-taularde de 40 ans ? Elle est célibataire en plus !

-Hem hem ! »

Les deux PDG s'interrompirent et se tournèrent vers leurs invités. Hermione avait mis une main sur sa hanche et tapotait du pied d'un air impatient. Derrière elle, les deux garçons avaient pris une intéressante couleur rouge et observaient le sol avec une grande attention; Les mains d'Harry étaient plaquées sur ses oreilles dans une vaine tentative d'en préserver la chasteté.

Ah, l'innocence des jeunes années !

« Oh oui, excusez-nous, sourit Ben en époussetant sa veste. Dr…Darren doit nous attendre, alors allons-y.

-Où est la petite blonde ? Demanda Perry.

-Aux toilettes, répondit Ron en se pressant vers la porte. Mais elle nous retrou… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur la principale concernée, un café à la main. N'ayant pas anticipé cela, le rouquin tomba en avant, entraînant dans sa chute Ben Zelter qui l'avait devancé. Ils se retrouvèrent par terre, dans une position des plus….gênantes.

« Oups, désolée, ricana la Devine en les enjambant. Qu'est-ce-que je suis maladroite! »

Son ami lui lança un regard noir, quand une main sur sa cuisse lui fit ramener son attention sur le bel homme qu'il chevauchait.

« Ce n'est pas que cette situation me déplaît, commença l'Italien avec un sourire lubrique, mais si on se dépêche pas, mon patron va s'énerver. »

Ron rougit violemment et sauta sur ses pieds en balbutiant des excuses, tandis que Ben se relevait.

« Bon, on y va ? S'impatienta Hermione. »

* * *

**La salle** grise était initialement la salle de réunion typique des maîtres du monde : une table rectangulaire de cinq mètres de longs avec une dizaine de chaises autour, des feuille étalées partout, la cafetière et le distributeur dans un coin et quelques plantes pour égayer la pièce . La seule chose qui détonnait dans ce décor était le jeune homme en jean et t-shirt allongé de tout son long sur le canapé derrière la chaise principale, un livre posé sur le nez. Il semblait profondément endormi (_semblait_ étant le mot important).

Perry porta une main à son front d'un air désespéré :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ce con ? Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents avant de s'avancer vers lui. Hey, réveille-toi le squatteur ! »

L'inconnu leva une main pour retirer le roman de son nez, dévoilant un visage fin aux yeux bleux encadré par des cheveux châtains. Il passa son regard fatigué sur ses spectacteurs (dont les trois quarts semblaient vraiment largués, leurs regards brillants de questions cruciales telles que "Mais c'est qui ce gus? D'où il sort? Non mais vous avez vu la longueur de ses jambes?") et, sentant un mal de tête arriver, il se tourna sur le côté pour…

CLACK !

« AOUH ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? S'indigna-t-il en se redressant, une main sur la joue.

-Tu allais te rendormir, répliqua Perry. Et il hors de question que tu dormes ici ! On a des invités ! »

Son (visiblement) ami soupira et consentit à se lever en grommelant. Après un re-coiffage en règle, il marcha droit sur les nouveaux arrivants.

Le quatuor fit (dans une synchronisation parfaite) un grand pas en arrière.

« Pourquoi vous reculez ? S'étonna-t-il.

-J'ai suivi Hermione, fit Ron.

-J'ai suivi Harry, expliqua la brune.

-J'ai suivi Kim, répliqua le brun.

-Simple réflexe de défense, soupira la Devine avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson. »

L'homme parut un instant interloqué, mais se repris bien vite et leur sourit galamment.

« Je m'appelle Théo Ness, fit-il. Je suis un…collaborateur de M.C et ami proche de la plupart de leurs membres.

-Ah oui, le proprio de la chaîne de magasins de fleurs « Weydden Hippon », fit Hermione, toujours au courant de tout.

-Effectivement, c'est moi. Et vous êtes…

-Kimley Blue, fit la petite blonde, et voici Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et…Harry Potter. »

Une étrange lueur parut dans les yeux du châtain, et Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos quand ils se posèrent sur lui avec un intérêt visible. Ce mec était plutôt flippant quand il le regardait comme ça.

Il recula derrière Kimley qui l'interrogea du regard quant à son choix de bouclier humain : elle faisait une tête et demie de moins que lui et n'avait visiblement pas envie de jouer les chevaliers-servants.

Il se mit donc derrière Ron.

« Au fait Théo, lança Ben qui réapparut de nulle part. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu avais une réunion à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

-Ah oui, la réunion, murmura son ami avec la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de découvrir ses obligations. J'avais complètement zappé….C'était sur quoi déjà ?

-Sur notre délocalisation en Allemagne, soupira Perry. Attends…Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit me souvenir du contenu de tes réunions ?!

-Oh, déjà si tard ! Fit mine de s'horrifier Théo. Il faut que je file moi ! A la prochaine ! »

Il récupéra son sac et mit les voiles si rapidement que personne n'eut le temps de réagir.

Un silence se fit, qui s'étira, puis…

« Il est toujours comme ça celui-là ? Demanda Harry.

-Toujours, soupira Perry.

-Et il a toujours pas fait faillite ? S'horrifia Kimley.

-Non, toujours pas. La façon dont il gère et réussit à maintenir à flot son business est un mystère…

-Il ne m'a pas l'air très responsable, observa Hermione. Il devrait prendre plus au sérieux ses responsabilités…Ce genre de comportement n'est pas bon pour les affaires… »

Elle croisa le regard amusé des deux PDG :

« …mais évidemment, il fait ce qu'il veut. C'est son prob- magasin après tout ! »

Les sourcils se haussèrent de concert, et elle s'empressa de changer de sujet.

« Sinon, il est passé où le petit prince propriétaire de tout cet empire de richesse ?

-Juste derrière vous Mademoiselle Granger. »

**Oui, j'aime le suspens...Quant à savoir si je le fais bien..**

**Tant que j'y pense, il y a un jeu de mots dans le nom de la chaine de magasin de Théo. A vous de le trouver! Un indice: c'est de l'anglais.**

**Dans la prochaine partie, la première rencontre tant redoutée!**

**A la prochaine! Et si, j'aime les commentaires, je vous assure!**

**Andea**


	6. Chapter 6

**La suite et la fin du chapitre quatre!**

**A Vahisha21: Merci pour ta review!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPITRE 4(partie deux):

Mauvaise interaction

**Harry était** gelé sur place. Littéralement.

Au moment où la voix, délicieusement grave et froide (si si, c'est possible) avait retentie, il avait relevé les yeux de son téléphone…pour les poser sur le plus bel homme qu'il aie jamais vu.

Grand, blond, un regard acier impassible, des traits aristocratiques (Kimley : Tiens, j'avais raison…) et une aura tellement intimidante que même les plantes en pot semblaient ployer sous son poids.

« Harry, murmura la Devine. Ferme ta bouche, tu vas gober des mouches. »

Le brun rougit violemment et s'empressa de reprendre une attitude digne- et de se recoiffer – tentant d'ignorer le ricanement de son amie.

L'attention du blond se reporta soudainement sur eux : ses yeux survolèrent leur visage, ses sourcils se haussant brièvement en rencontrant le visage narquois de la blonde, puis se plongèrent dans le sien.

Une chose inexplicable se passa, une sorte d'éclair foudroyant, et soudain, ils se retrouvaient tous deux seuls au monde.

Harry n'avait jamais ressenti une attirance aussi immédiate pour une personne qu'il venait juste de rencontrer. Et pour que ça tombe sur un jeune PDG rassemblant toutes les qualités nécessaires pour candidater au poste « maître du monde » et qui avait sans doute une tonne de prétendants/ prétendantes tous plus beaux et plus riches les uns que les autres se disputant ses faveurs ce qui le reléguait d'office au rang de la populace négligeable du secteur…Il pourrait sans doute appeler ça un « _messy fate_ »* .

Mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui du blond.

Enfin..jusqu'à ce que Perry lance :

« Sinon Darren, on était pas censé aller au resto ? »

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi elle se reçut deux regards glacials (dont l'un bien plus discret que l'autre) - ou alors elle comprit mais l'ignora, ce qui était bien plus probable.

Harry reporta son regard vert sur Darren Maloys qui avait déjà repris son air impassible- l'avait-il vraiment quitté ?- et regardait son téléphone avec attention. Après un moment, il releva la tête et lança :

« Allons-y. J'espère que vous n'avez pas encore mangé. »

* * *

**Le serveur** qui les accueilli à l'entrée du _D__eleite Celestial_*(qui n'était rien d'autre que le restaurant 5 étoiles le plus côté de la ville) se plia presque en deux (en quatre, en huit, etc…) en voyant à qui il avait affaire. Il multiplia les propositions de tables bien/mieux placées, les plats les plus savoureux/plus beaux/mieux notés par la critique culinaire la plus célèbre du pays et les coussins les plus moelleux sur leurs canapés (si si, ils mangent sur des canapés, comme les Romains de l'ancien temps !), jusqu'à ce que Darren le chasse d'un regard glacial.

Ils s'installèrent près d'une fenêtre, et par un mystérieux hasard, Harry, Ron et Hermione firent respectivement face à Darren, Ben et Perry. Kimley avait choisi la place collée dos à la fenêtre, et la disposition faisait presque penser à un match de foot avec la blonde comme arbitre .

Blonde qui, au bout de vingt minutes, décida qu'elle s'ennuyait et s'enfuit aux toilettes, non sans avoir interpellé un serveur aléatoire (déjà bien occupé) qui revint donc au comptoir avec deux commandes : l'une de sa table initiale, et l'autre d'une cliente dont il ne connaissait absolument pas la place.

Les six restants restèrent dans un silence…qui devint vite gênant.

Plusieurs mouches passèrent, repassèrent, se dépassèrent et disparurent.

C'est Hermione, maître de la communication sociale, qui engagea la discussion :

« Alors, fit-elle en direction de Perry, cela vous dérange si je vous pose quelques questions sur votre entreprise ?

-Pas du tout, sourit la brune. Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Vous vous mettez toujours en tailleur quand vous travaillez, ou il y a des moments où vous vous habillez décontracté ? »

Et les deux jeunes femmes engagèrent un débat sur l'utilité ou non de s'habiller comme une célébrité lors d'un gala pour des meetings quand on travaillait dans la star des stars des entreprises.

Après un moment- merci au ciel !- c'est Ben qui interrogea Ron au sujet de ses jeux vidéos préférés (oui, ils vont parler de ça, bien que je ne m'y connaisse pas…), ce à quoi le rouquin répondit avec animation, faisant sourire discrètement le PDG qui continua d'alimenter la discussion.

Ne restait donc plus que Darren et Harry : le premier regardait son téléphone, le second admirait la table, d'un marbre bleu clair bien lisse, en attendant de retrouver son courage qui semblait s'être fait la malle quelque part dans ses baskets.

C'est la voix mentale de Kimley- qui lui gueulait de retrouver ses ….ses attributs masculins- qui le décida, dans un élan de courage, à balbutier lamentablement :

« Euh…C-ca fait longtemps que…vous êtes à la tête de cette entreprise ? »

Que quelqu'un l'assomme par pitié !

Il lui sembla que les discussions de ses amis à sa gauche avaient baissé de volume, comme s'ils écoutaient, mais il évita de les regarder, se concentrant sur le blond qui avait levé la tête.

Il n'aurait pas du : le regard acier venait de le happer, lui faisant totalement oublier sa question.

Et la réponse qui suivit :

« Dix mois.

-Hein ? » (là, insérez un regard niais : bouche bée, regard perdu, etc…)

Hermione se fit un face palm, Ron se prit la tête entre les mains, Perry et Ben ricanèrent et Darren….

…eu un petit sourire, qui disparut bien vite, tandis qu'il rappelait :

« La réponse à votre question : je suis à la tête de cette entreprise depuis dix mois.

-Ah bon, dit le brun encore dans les nuages, c'est pas long dix m…DIX MOIS !? »

C'est bon, son cerveau venait de retrouver ses neurones.

« Seulement dix moi ? Répéta-t-il. Mais c'est pas possible ! Vous êtes un surhomme ! Comment vous avez fait pour avoir mené cette entreprise au sommet de la chaine alimentaire en si peu de temps ? Même moi, mes devoirs …

-Harry. »

Le regard sombre d'Hermione lui promettait mille et une souffrances tandis qu'elle grondait :

« On est dans un restaurant prestigieux, et je veux en profiter sans me faire expulser, alors baisse d'un ton si tu ne veux pas que je te bâillonnes. »

Le jeune homme sembla enfin se rendre compte que tous les clients s'étaient tournés vers eux à son éclat de voix et se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, rouge comme une tomate. Pour une première bonne impression devant le grand (et superbe) propriétaire de M.C, c'était complètement foiré….

S'il avait levé la tête à ce moment-là , il aurait vu le regard de Darren s'adoucir et se faire traverser d'une lueur étrange. Mais évidemment, quand il le fit enfin, son air stone était déjà revenu. Heureusement, le serveur choisit ce moment pour venir prendre leur commande, presqu'immédiatement suivit par Kimley qui soupira :

« Harry, on t'as déjà dit que t'étais nul pour les interactions sociales ? »

Avant de reprendre place et de faire signe à un autre serveur qui rapportait son plat.

* * *

**Ce fut** au moment du dessert qu'Harry se décidé à réengager la conversation.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'était pas très bon avec les autres (surtout de telles créatures), mais tout son être lui hurlait de ne pas quitter ce mec sans avoir son numéro de téléphone minimum.

Il lança :

« Euh… »

Très éloquent, il est vrai, mais pour sa défense, il voulait juste attirer l'attention du blond.

Kimley mit ses écouteurs (sans musique, mais tout le monde s'en fiche) en murmurant « Ca va être marrant… » tandis que les quatre restants se tournèrent vers le brun et le blond.

« Vous…vous êtes…

-Je suis ?

-Un…un…

-Un ? »

Le blond gardait sa tête « porte de prison », mais la Devine repéra un microscopique sourire sur ses lèvres. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser des tentatives du brun de faire une phrase complète.

« Un…un aristo c'est ça ? Enfin…Un aristocrate ? »

Il y eu un silence, puis Ron explosa de rire, suivi par Hermione. Ils riaient tellement que la brune plongea la tête sous la table un instant, pour réapparraître, les joues plus rouges qu'un camion de pompier et les yeux brillants.

Darren parut microscopiquement surpris :

« C'est cela.

-Ah, cool, bredouilla le brun. Et… vous avez quel âge ?

-…21 ans.

-Vous êtes jeune ! »

La discussion n'était pas riche, ça, tout le monde pouvait le dire. C'était même le genre de discussion à éviter à tout prix quand vous tentez d'intéresser quelqu'un.

Mais cela ne sembla pas déranger le blond qui répondit avec classe à toutes les questions de son interlocuteur.

« Vous avez fait des études ?

-Oui.

-En quoi ?

-En droit et en commerce .

-Ah bon ? Moi je fais des études en sciences.

-Je vois. »

Le visage de Darren n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, faisant s'inquiéter le brun : il s'ennuyait à discuter avec lui ? C'était vrai que ses questions étaient vraiment nulles, et peut-être qu'il s'en battait les- qu'il s'en fichait de ses études. Alors il venait de griller toutes ses chances avec lui ? Merde !

Attendez, pourquoi il s'en inquiétait ? Il cherchait le grand amour lui ! Et c'était évident que sortir avec un PDG était impossible dans son cas, surtout avec ce PDG là ! Donc ce n'était pas avec lui, tout juste rencontré, qu'il vivrait une histoire durable et épanouie.

Alors pourquoi il s'inquiétait de ça ? Pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin de garder contact avec lui, peu importe les conséquences ?

« Monsieur Maloys, vous êtes en couple ? »

Les regards convergèrent vers Kimley qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de son téléphone.

« Non, répondit le blond, pourquoi cette question ?

-C'est pas pour moi, rassurez-vous. C'est pour un ami dont la bravoure et la chevalerie se sont cassées depuis belle lurette. »

Disant cela, elle releva son regard mauve vers Harry et fit une grimace avant de soupirer :

« Si tout le monde a fini, cela ne sert à rien de s'attarder ici. On y va ?

-Bonne idée, fit Hermione en se levant. On doit retourner à l'hôtel avant de visiter le Colisée.

-On va vous raccompagner à votre hôtel alors, fit Ben.

-Merci bien, c'est vraiment gentil »

Tout le monde rassembla ses affaires, et Kimley se rapprocha d'Harry :

« Demandes-lui son numéro.

-Ca va pas ? Siffla Harry. On va sûrement jamais se revoir !

-Si, vous allez vous revoir : demande-lui son numéro !

-Il va jamais me le donner !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Mais notre discussion était nulle !

-Ca, c'est parce que tu viens de le rencontrer et tu le sais. Plus vous vous parlerez, plus tu retrouveras ton assurance. Alors prends son phone !

-Mais…

-Tout de suite ! »

Le brun soupira et rejoignit Darren qui sortait du restaurant.

« Monsieur Maloys ! »

Le blond s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Euh…si je vous demandais de me donner votre numéro, en sachant que je ne suis pas très bon en interactions sociales et que c'est vraiment bizarre pour quelqu'un comme moi de vous demander votre numéro à vous alors que je suis…

-Donnez-moi votre téléphone.

-…un gars de la popu-Hein ? »

Darren tendait la main vers lui.

« Votre téléphone Monsieur Potter. »

C'était normal que la façon dont il prononçait son nom lui fasse des frissons dans tout le corps ?

Harry s'exécuta, et après un temps, le blond lui rendit son appareil en déclarant :

« Allons-y, les autres nous attendent. Et rassurez-vous, c'est mon vrai numéro : si je ne voulais pas vous le donner, je ne l'aurai pas fait. »

Il partit, laissant le brun, encore choqué qu'il ait accepté, planté sur le trottoir jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione revienne le chercher.

Alors les miracles existaient vraiment ? Il avait une chance avec ce beau blond ?

Il voulait y croire, alors il s'imprima un « oui » dans la tête et se laissa tirer vers la limousine.

Mais Harry avait oublié sa malchance légendaire, et copiner avec un grand PDG allait vite le rappeler à l'ordre…

_**Je tiens à dire que le prochain chapitre, qui sera un POV Darren/Draco par rapport à ce déjeuner, arriver peut-être en retard due aux circonstances actuelles de travail à cause de ce fichu virus qui court dans le monde.**_

_**Et je ne donnerais la solution du jeu de mots du nom du magasin de Théo (rappel: Weydden Hippon) que si quelqu'un trouve- ou que j'en ai marre et que je lâche la réponse! Nouvel indice: mixez les mots!**_

_**En attendant, lisez, commentez, et à la prochaine!**_

_**Andea**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Vraiment désolée pour cet affreux retard ! Mon ordinateur a planté plusieurs fois, ce qui fait que j'ai évité de l'utiliser pendant quelques temps pour qu'il remarche (technique de jeune/ ma technique perso). Voici le fameux POV Draco!**

**A Ancolympe: Ouiiiiii c'est ça! La solution au jeu de mots est bien "Hiddens Weapons"; pour l'explication, elle sera révélée plus tard...Et merci pour cette pensée positive envers ma fic- et envers Harry, cette personnification de la gêne! J'espère que ce POV Draco te plaira!**

**A Fernanda1984: Merci merci et ne t'inquiètes pas: voici voilà la suite!**

CHAPITRE INTERMEDIAIRE:

Il est A-DO-RABLE!

**« Très bien**, la réunion est terminée. »

Aussitôt, les discussions repartirent de nouveau tandis que tout le monde rangeait ses dossiers, récupérait ses affaires et sortaient à la file (on se croirait à l'école….pardon, j'arrête).

A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée sur le dernier homme en costard-cravate, que Draco s'affaissa gracieusement sur sa chaise rembourrée en soupirant. Bon Dieu que cette réunion était longue !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable : 13h 40 et cinq messages de Pansy.

« _Je m'emmerde !_ »

« _Toi aussi t'es en réunion ?_ »

«_ Ey, répond-moi ! Je sais que t'écoutes pas leurs présentations ! _»

« _Théo va venir pour une réunion : tu crois que je devrai l'intercepter pour vérifier qu'il a réglé le problème ?_ »

« _Dray ! Nos invités sont là ! Bouge-toi ! _»

Cette dernière phrase le décida à se lever et à rejoindre son bureau principal annexant à la salle de réunion numéro 5 pour se changer. Remarque, il était déjà superbe dans son costume noir à cravate grise, mais comme sa mère n'avait cessé de lui rabâcher : un Malfoy se devait d'être parfait.

Il savait parfaitement qu'elle s'en fichait, ayant du sang Black dans les veines- et ces derniers s'en fichaient comme de leur première chaussette de ces histoires de sang noble et d'aristocratie- mais il avait tellement entendu cette maxime que c'était devenu un réflexe.

Et puis aujourd'hui, il avait une autre raison d'être parfait.

Il sélectionna une chemise bleu clair et un pantalon noir près du corps, récupéra sa veste préférée et sortit, direction l'autre bout du bâtiment.

13h52.

Dès qu'il entra dans la salle, son cerveau enregistra directement les différentes personnes présentes. Pansy, assise sur une chaise, le nez dans son téléphone, Blaise à ses côtés, une brune lui tournant le dos qu'il identifia aussitôt comme étant Hermione Granger, un rouquin qui était sans doute Ron Weasley, une petite blonde qui – à voir son rictus machiavélique (si, si, c'était définitivement un rictus machiavélique) devait évidemment être Kimley Blue, la fille liseuse de pensées, et….par ses pères de ses pères de ses générations les plus anciennes !

Harry Potter était encore plus magnifique en vrai.

Ce regard émeraude brillant d'une luminosité incroyable, cette peau légèrement bronzée et attirante, ces lèvres rosées et cet air innocent…Son envie de l'avoir (Draco, souviens toi que ce n'est pas un objet !) venait d'atteindre le niveau dix puissance cent. Oui puissance mille, allez savoir.

Le brun avait lui aussi croisé son regard, et un éclair passa entre eux, créant par la même occasion une sorte de bulle temporelle figée uniquement pour eux deux. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait ça de toute sa vie.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait dans ce petit espace où ils eurent- de mon point de vue- leur premier vrai rendez-vous. Où il eut l'impression que personne ne pouvait les en sortir jusqu'à ce qu'ils se connaissent sur le bout des doigts (suffit les pensées perverses !)…

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Pansy parle, brisant par la même occasion le charme. La peste soit sur elle !

Draco était quasiment sûr que c'était une vengeance pour la fois où il l'avait envoyé draguer un affreux vieillard pervers pour infiltrer son cercle de proches partisans et faire tomber son trafic de prostitution mineure. Parmi les -très nombreuses- choses qu'elle détestait, jouer les femmes fatales pour un « vieux dégoûtant » arrivait dans le top 10.

Au moins, son intervention lui avait rappelé son état actuel, et avait détourné l'attention de ses invités assez longtemps pour qu'il se plonge dans son téléphone et en profite pour se recomposer un air impassible.

Grâce au ciel, un message apparu sur son écran, lui donnant une bonne raison de s'être précipité dessus. Il lui indiquait que sa précédente transaction avait été effectuée sans le moindre souci.

Bon. Ca faisait ça en moins à s'inquiéter.

« Allons-y, lança-t-il. J'espère que vous n'avez pas encore mangé. »

Extérieurement, Draco était un glacier humain.

Intérieurement, il était en plein dilemme : devait-il engager la discussion ou pas ?

Ses associés étaient déjà en pleine communication avec leurs proies (si, si, leurs proies : il n'y avait qu'à voir le regard affamé que Blaise dardait sur son interlocuteur roux (pourquoi un roux d'ailleurs ? Il avait un de ces goûts…)). Il ne restait que lui et cet adorable brun qui semblait pour l'instant enfoncé dans les abysses de la gêne.

Au bout d'un moment, il décida de commencer, mais le brun le devança :

« Euh…C-ca fait longtemps que…vous êtes à la tête de cette entreprise ? »

Il était aussi rouge qu'un camion de pompier.

_Ne gagatise pas_, s'admonesta le PDG avant de répondre :

« Dix mois.

-Hein ? »

Potter- non, Harry, dans son subconscient, il l'appellerait Harry- semblait avoir perdu le fil de la discussion. Sa réponse déclencha une petite vague de ricanements (il lui sembla même entendre un claquement) et lui-même s'autorisa un petit sourire éphémère avant de replacer le contexte.

Ce gars était absolument adorable.

Il voulait l'enlever, le mettre sur une étagère de sa chambre privée pour le contempler à loisir. Bien sûr, une autre partie de lui voulait lui faire d'autre choses bien moins chastes, mais étant un homme d'une maîtrise de soi étonnante, il chassa ces dernières idées et se concentra sur Harry.

Qui venait d'ailleurs de s'émerveiller (très bruyamment) sur sa capacité de travail incroyable avant que Granger le rappelle à l'ordre d'un ordre et d'un regard à faire trembler une commode.

Flippante, ces petites femmes là. Sans aucun doute, elle et Pansy s'étaient bien trouvées.

Un mouvement à sa droite lui fit lever le nez : Kimley Blue était revenue des toilettes, et elle semblait très ennuyée. Elle regarda Harry et lança :

« Harry, on t'as déjà dit que t'étais nul pour les interactions sociales ?»

Comment savait-elle qu'ils avaient eu des problèmes de communication ? C'était un mystère.

Mais il préférait fortement ne pas s'attarder sur ça : il sentait venir des explications irrationnelles de très loin, et ses problèmes de confidentialités au sein même de son entreprise l'occupaient un peu trop pour qu'il s'intéresse à un cas de voyance.

* * *

**Le reste** du déjeuner s'était passé très….étrangement.

Il était évident qu'Harry était très intimidé par lui, à en juger par ses questions simples (sauf celle sur l'aristocratie : d'où il la sortait celle-là ?) et son rougissement permanent, et bien qu'habituellement, ce genre de personne lui donnait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre pour éviter la discussion, avec ce mignon petit personnage, ça lui donnait plutôt envie de se jeter sur lui- avec le même but, bien entendu.

La question de la voyante miniature sur sa vie privée l'avait un peu étonnée, mais sa remarque suivante l'intrigua. De quel ami « dont la bravoure et la chevalerie s'étaient cassées depuis belle lurette » parlait-elle ?

La gêne du côté invité ayant atteint les sommets du malaise, le départ fut accueilli avec joie.

Une partie du groupe sortit tandis que Kimley retenait Harry en arrière, semblant prête à le sermonner. Ils s'éloignèrent vers les toilettes.

Draco s'apprêta à sortir quand une notification lui appris une énième mission avait apparemment mal tournée. Il envoya un rapide message à Théo (enfin, plutôt un ordre) :

«_ Va au quartier Evanescenza. Je crois qu'Annie a besoin d'aide._ » et rangea son portable.

Si cette fille n'était pas la seule progéniture d'une amie très chère à sa mère (et avait des connections avec des politiciens haut-placés, ce qui leur servait beaucoup pour recueillir des informations) cela aurait fait bien longtemps qu'il l'aurait mise à la porte.

Il sortit du restaurant et se dirigeait vers la voiture quand on l'appela :

« Monsieur Maloys ! »

Harry venait de le rejoindre, un air mi-combatif, mi-paniqué sur le visage. Il semblait près à se consumer de gêne, mais sa voix était ferme :

« « Euh…si je vous demandais de me donner votre numéro, en sachant que je ne suis pas très bon en interactions sociales et que c'est vraiment bizarre pour quelqu'un comme moi de vous demander votre numéro à vous alors que je suis…

-Donnez-moi votre téléphone.

-…un gars de la popu-Hein ? »

C'était vraiment très mignon, cet air surpris sur son visage. Il devrait le prendre en photo un de ces jours…

« Votre téléphone, Monsieur Potter. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, et Draco entra son numéro avant de le lui rendre et de repartir. Il capta son regard choqué, puis illuminé, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement.

C'était clair et net : Harry James Potter était la personnification de la mignonnerie.

* * *

« **Il t'es** arrivé quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui ? »

Le blond leva le nez de son thé et interrogea sa mère du regard.

« Draco, ne me fait pas cette tête du « je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » s'il te plaît. Je l'ai bien vu quand tu es entré : ton aura de bonne humeur était si grande qu'elle a fait fleurir mes bégonias. »

Narcissa Malfoy éclata de rire devant l'air perdu de son fils. Peut importe à quel point il avait hérité d'elle au niveau physique, son manque d'humour- ou son incompréhension de l'humour plutôt- lui venait définitivement de son père.

« Alors ? »

Draco soupira. Il voulait garder pour lui la raison de son état, mais c'était sa mère : s'il ne lui disait pas, elle allait chercher à le découvrir par elle-même, et au plus profond de lui-même, il voulait éviter ça à tout prix. Tous ceux qui seraient dans sa situation le voudraient aussi.

A peine eut-il fini de tout lui expliquer que le mode ''fangirl en furie''de sa très distinguée génitrice s'enclencha.

« Oh mon dieu, mais c'est a-do-rable ! S'écria-t-elle en joignant les mains. Qui aurait cru que tu connaîtrais ce sentiment toi aussi moi qui croyait que tu allait être célibataire à vie ! Mes prières se sont _enfin _exaucées ! »

Elle tomba à genoux et leva les yeux et les bras au ciel :

« Merci à vous, grand ciel, de lui avoir fait rencontrer ce bel inconnu ! Je vous en serais à jamais reconnaissante !

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en fait un peu trop là ?

-Pas du tout ! Tu as une chance de vivre pleinement ta jeunesse : il faut absolument fêter ça !

-Maman, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas….avoir une relation avec lui. »

Le regard joyeux de sa mère disparut, et le blond grimaça devant son air déçu. Il n'aimait pas cette expression.

« Pourquoi cela ?

-Maman, dois-je te rappeler que je suis à la tête d'une organisation mafieuse ? Ce n'est qu'un simple jeune homme de la popu- un innocent : je ne peux pas l'impliquer là-dedans.

-Draco. »

La voix maternelle était redevenue froide.

« Il aurait même été un chat, un chien, un SDF ou un joueur de foot, que mon avis serait le même. Tu as rencontré ce jeune homme, tu es attiré par lui, et lui-même semble être attiré par toi. Tu as une chance de connaître ce que je connais actuellement avec ton père, et tu voudrais l'éloigner juste pour cette raison ? C'est idiot. Implique-toi avec lui. Laisse-lui une chance. Et si tu t'aperçois que tu veux le garder près de toi, dis-lui tout, et c'est un ordre. »

Elle reprit son air détendu habituel et se leva.

« Je vais aller prendre des biscuits. »

Draco resta seul, plongé dans ses pensées : sa mère avait-elle raison ?

Non. Si ça se trouvait, Harry ne serait, comme quelques autres, que de passage.

Il était déjà hors de question qu'il lui dise la vérité, c'était clair et net.

Mais au fond de lui, il entendait une petite voix (cette fameuse petite voix) qui lui disait que le brun serait bien plus qu'un coup d'un soir. Une petite voix qui ressemblait bizarrement à celle de sa mère.

Son téléphone vibra, lui indiquant un message. Il le sortit, et faillit recracher son thé en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur :

« De Harry Potter _: Bonjour, j'espère que je suis sur le bon numéro. Si c'est bien lui, pouvez-vous me dire la première question que je vous ai posé lors du déjeuner , à titre de vérification ? Merci d'avance._ »

Il sentit un sourire lui étirer les lèvres au moment où sa mère revenait de la cuisine, un plat de cupcakes à la main.

« Et l'on peut savoir d'où te viens cet air béat ?

-De nulle part , fit Draco précipitamment avant de répondre. »

Un nouveau message arriva aussitôt :

« De Harry Potter : _Cool ! Bonjour Monsieur Maloys ! En fait, je viens de découvrir que nous avions un devoir à faire sur une entreprise installée en Italie, et je me demandais si vous pourriez nous aider ?_ »

L'aider ? Ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient passer du temps ensemble (même si il y avait les autres..) ? La réponse était évidente.

« De Monsieur Maloys : _Ce serait avec plaisir. Je vous donnerai rendez-vous selon mes possibilités, et vous me direz si cela vous convient._

De Harry Potter : _Merci beaucoup ! Vous nous serez d'une grande aide !_ »

« Tu as déjà ton second rendez-vous, c'est ça ?

-Maman !

-Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai rien dit….Mais n'empêche que si tu te voyais, avec cet air crétin sur le visage…

-MAMAN !

-Je ne suis plus là, je ne suis plus là! »

_**Rendez-vous la prochaine fois! Et il se peut que je fasse des jeux de mots et des devinettes un peu partout au cours de cette fanfiction...**_

_**Andea**_


End file.
